Shotguns of any particular gauge may fire different shotshell cartridges with different payloads and propellant loads. With pump action shotguns the recycling occurs after the firing of the shotshell cartridges and occurs manually. Thus, there is no relation of the type of propellant load to the recycling reliability of the shotgun. In semiautomatic shotguns, the recycling occurs by bleeding off propellant gas from the barrel to actuate a piston connected to the breech block. The reliability of the cycling can be affected by the type of shotshell cartridge fired as well as the usable life of the shotgun. That is, a shotgun that reliably cycles for a magnum round that produces higher barrel pressures might not cycle for a lower powered skeet round with lower barrel pressures. And a shotgun that cycles for both a lower powered skeet round and a magnum powered round may subject the cycle mechanism components to higher forces causing premature failure of components. Improvement in versatility and reliability of semiautomatic shotguns when used with different powered shotshell cartridges would be welcome.